


Day 3 - Scream

by AlphaWolfAl



Series: DmC Week 2020 [3]
Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante's bad at coping, Dante's the worst at taking care of himself, Other, Uh I'm not actually sure what to tag here, by like five or six years, he's only drinking because he likes the taste., this takes place post-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaWolfAl/pseuds/AlphaWolfAl
Summary: He hadn't come up here expecting to sit on this edge all night.
Relationships: Dante (DmC)/Multiple Unnamed Partners
Series: DmC Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604233
Kudos: 4





	Day 3 - Scream

It's late, or maybe early by now, and Dante's sitting on the roof of the skyscraper he's been living in since making back up with Vergil.

He hadn't come up here expecting to sit on this edge all night. But maybe Grace had a point. It really is a great place to have a drink and watch the world run by.

Right below him, the entire top floor of the building, is the penthouse his brother 'leased' to him. Across the way is a matching tower, the penthouse of which is his brother's. Most of the real estate in the city is owned and managed by Vergil.

Dante feels so out of place in the all this glamorous mess. So here he is, sitting on the edge of the roof, an empty bottle of whiskey in his hand, staring out over the city.

He looks to the windows that he knows are Vergil's living room. The built in blinds are shut. But that's not surprising, Vergil sleeps early.

The whole thing he's been doing lately.

Graduating college, a real job, respectable housing.

It's been hard. He's not used to being a.... respectable person.

He throws the bottle down to the street eighty floors below, throws his head back, and opens his mouth is a feral scream of frustration.

The sound echoes around him, the force of it aches in his throat. It feels so fucking good to let it out.

Red smoke plays in his eyelashes and puffs from his mouth.

His body aches and his head aches and his throat is raw. But he keeps screaming.

And nobody in the city bats an eye. Nobody reacts. He's still alone.

Maybe it's better that way.

But this gilded cage has an open door. He's just trying so hard to make it his home. He just wants his friends, his family, his lovers, to be proud of him. And he's helping people with that fancy degree he worked his ass off for.

Now that he's screamed it out, he feels better. It's grounding to let it loose like that.

Grace was right about the roof. It does help.


End file.
